


Dear Diary

by KitsuDark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Complete, Diary/Journal, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Pregnancy, Sex, Short Chapters, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuDark/pseuds/KitsuDark
Summary: The Alpha's make up 20% of the population. They are charismatic leaders and often very strong. Then there are the Betas. They make up 70 percent of the world. They are infertile. Finally there are the Omegas. 10 percent of the population, they are the weakest part of humanity. They are domestic creatures who follow orders.When a child turns 18, they find out which gender, which sex they are. Karra is 18, and the world is very scary.





	1. Chapter 1

** July 13th, 2017 **

 

Dear Diary,

 

Hi. 

 

My name is Karra Frederick. During my life, I have tried writing and keeping several diaries. They almost always fail. I tend to want to start them when either something important is happening, or it's the beginning of something. Today qualifies as both.

 

I turned 18 today. This means I am now a full fledged adult. However, it also means that I went to the doctor this morning. The office was not incredibly crowded, but there were a few others in the waiting room. They had all turned 18 today as well. It's weird thinking there's people that share your birthday. I always thought of birthdays as such a private thing…

 

My mom waited in the waiting room when my name was called. She wanted to come in, but I was an adult now so I told her to stay. The office was no different than any other doctors office I’ve been in before. Their was a computer desk, a chair in the corner, and a raised platform with paper on it.  The nurse made me stand on a scale and get my height measured. I was 5’8” and weighed 149 pounds. The Nurse said it was perfectly average for my height. 

 

After the Nurse left, I sat on the paper covered bed and played on my phone. My heart was beating like crazy, so I was reading a silly comic to take my mind off it. The doctor came in, she was a very nice woman, a bit old. She set me up and took some of my blood. I’m not a big fan of needles, it was pretty gross. There had been a point where i wanted to be a veterinarian, but I could never deal with someone's life being in my hands. 

 

I got to go home after the doctor took my blood. She had said that I would get the results back in a week, and that if I noticed any obvious changes before then, to not freak out. Mom took me out for ice cream afterwards, partially because it was my birthday, partially because we were both nervous wrecks. I got Vanilla, it's classic. 

 

When I got home, Rosie was there. Rosie is my best friend. SHe turned 18 three weeks ago, she’s an Alpha. I will admit I was pretty surprised, we both were. She had always been such a good girl, not that she wasn’t anymore. But she had changed, just a little. I’m pretty sure she had already grown a whole inch. 

 

We didn’t talk about my visit to the doctors, there was no point in it. We just laughed and goofed off together. We watched a marathon of dumb cartoons and played board games all night. She slept over, me on my bed and her in a sleeping bag. As we were falling asleep, I thought about telling her how scarred I was. I just wished I was a beta, that way nothing would change. 


	2. Chapter 2

**July 20th, 2017**

 

Dear Diary,

 

I told you I was bad at writing diary entries. It’s been a week since I turned 18. I got my information back yesterday. I just want to say that life sucks. My mom cried when she found out, my brother and dad just had these looks of pity on their faces. Rosie hugged me and would not let go. I haven’t cried yet, although I know that I’ll be more emotional later on. I’m not Beta, so my life is going to be harder. I’m not an ALpha, so my life is definitely going to be harder.

 

I’m a fucking Omega!

 

I want to kick something, smash it, break it into little tiny pieces. I also want to curl up in a ball and never leave the house. I haven’t had any changes yet, but I know the’ll start soon. Rosie started changing not long after her birthday, Sio did Erik. But Erik and Rosie are both Alpha’s… I’m not. 

 

Mom says she’s going to take me to get some suppressants tomorrow, never thought I’d need those. Never thought I’d have to worry about stuff like heats. I’m so scared that everything is going to be different now. I know It’s going to be harder to get a job, and I know that there are still plenty of Sexist jerks out their who persecute Omegas. Rosie says she’ll always be by side. My family said pretty much the same thing. 

  
I just wish I didn’t have to be that 10 percent.


	3. Chapter 3

** August 1st, 2017 **

 

Deary Diary, 

 

SO I managed to find you. A lot has happened and I kind of want a write about it, wierd how I found you right when I needed too. Me and Rosie started dating. I’ve never really been interested in girls, despite Erik telling me I looked like a lesbian. Cut my hair short one time and he still won't let it go… maybe I do have to much flannel. 

 

It kind of just happened. We were sitting around in her living room and she tells me that she’s had a crush on me for a while. I didn’t really know what to say. I think it was something along the line of “I’ve never really liked girls before.” Rosie nodded. Then I got really red in the face and said that maybe we could try it out. She got this super big smile on her face, God it made my heart flutter. 

 

We ended up cutting the rest of the day. She’s taller now… I think she's 5’11”. SHe says she might still grow but she’ll probably stop their. I’m 5’7” now… so I shrunk. The pamphlets say it’s completely normal;. I’ve lot a bit of weight too, which is not the worst thing in the world. The chances of me losing any muscle is small, Especially since all my muscle is on my legs. Did I mention I have really good legs. 

 

I haven’t had my first heat yet, but I’m expecting it soon. I’ve been on suppressants, though they don’t stop heats, just make them less potent. There's supposed to come randomly at first, like when you first get your period. I just hope the level out fast, I do not want to deal with those surprises. 


	4. Chapter 4

**August 4th, 2017**

 

Dear Diary,

 

Guess who just had their first heat. I did! It’s me! Well, I’m still on it, this is just a rare lucid period. It’s weird. I don’t think I’ve ever been this horny before. Mom and Dad are still in the house, but Erik can't be. Apparently I smell too good for him, he’s staying at a friends house until It clears up. 

 

I’ve been masturbating a lot, I mean a lot a lot. It seems that I have to cuym every two or so hours. I might have to get something for my next heat, like a toy. I keep wanting to feel something inside me. I’ve been sexting with Rosie too. She keeps talking about sneaking into my room and helping me through the heat, and god do I want that. I would love to feel her pounding into my tight…

 

Sorry… I ended masturbating again, I thought I had more time to finish writing. I’m not going to let Rosie do that though. We only started dating a week ago, and I don’t think we should do that yet. Plus she might try and bond if I’m in this state. I think I’m doing pretty well though, the suppressants are making it easier to stay in control of myself. Mom keeps bringing up food and water, keeping my hydrated and stuff. Dad can’t be in the same room. He might be a beta but he’s still a guy. I feel bad about making Erik leave the house. 


	5. Chapter 5

** August 22nd, 2017 **

 

Dear Diary,

 

I had sex! I am not a virgin any more. Hooray! Me and Rosie went out to the movies and then we went back to her place. Her parents weren’t home, they were visiting her uncle for the weekend. The too of us had put on some cartoon and we started making out in the middle. Eventually things escalated and neither of us had our shirt of bras on. 

 

Finally we were in her room and completely naked. It was the first time I had ever seen a dick, let alone a females. Now I had health class, so I know what happens to female ALphas. It was still cool to see. Her clit had swelled up so much, basically turning into a dick. I couldn’t stop myself from getting on my knees and sucking it. Her hands went in my hair and I kept moaning around it. She wasn’t too big, since she hadn’t been an Alpha for too long, still growing she had said. Still, it was perfect to start with. 

 

She stopped me after a while. At first I thought i must have been doing a bad job, but she ordered me to get on my hands and knees. It was the first time Rosie had ever sounded so commanding and I immediately complied. She got behind me and just stared for a while, and every second made me wetter. Then she grabbed my hips and thrust right in. It had taken me by surprise and it had hurt too. She just kept thrusting in and out of me and i was moaning like crazy, feeling her hips slap against me. 

  
After a little bit, she told me she was going to cum. For a second I just hazed over, wanting to feel her cum inside me. Luckily I remembered in time. I yelled at her to do it outside and she came all over my ass. She was nice enough to clean it off with a tissue. I had came, but that was fine. Rosie was tired and it was my first time, hardly anyone cums their first time. The two of us curled up on her bed and fell asleep like that. It was pretty awesome. 


	6. Chapter 6

** September 7th, 2017 **

 

Dear Diary,

 

I still haven’t cum! I know I shouldn’t be freaking out, but I don’t think Rosie has noticed. That or she doesn’t care. God if I was a guy or an Alpha, it would be so much easier. She would be able to see when I came and make sure I had. I know I should say something, but I don’t want to hurt her feelings. So I just mastubate when I get home. I ended up using some birthday money to by somethings. I bought one of those vibrating wands, a dildo, and… well I got nipple clamps. I like using them and I sometimes imagine Rosie watching me use them, maybe then she’d make sure I came…

 

Erik has barely been around lately, I think he’s planning to move out. Honestly its about time, he’s twenty one now. Still, I can’t help but feel it might have something to do with me. He barely spends time with me any more… maybe he doesn’t like me now that I’m an omega.

 

That reminds me, the other day I was in line at a Mcdonalds and the woman ended up taking the order of the person behind me instead. The person behind me had been an Alpha. When I got up to order, and complain, the woman had given me such a bullshit answer. “He’s an Alpha they usually order more. I just wanted to sell more than a salad.” The worst part was I was actually ordering a salad. I knew their would be some pretty sexist people out there, but that was ridiculous. The worst part was Rosie had defended the woman. God, maybe I should join one of those stupid Omega support groups.


	7. Chapter 7

** September 11th, 2017 **

 

Dear Diary,

 

I fucked up bad. Really really bad. Dad had this buisness trip and Mom had decided to take off work to go with him. Mom knew my heat would be coming soon so she had me stalk up on suppressants. So they left yesterday and my heat had started, and Erik came home.

 

He’s been out of the house so much lately, nobody thought to tell him. So he comes in and I can immediately smell him. He can smell me too. I’m wearing next to nothing, a nightgown with nothing underneath. I was also shoving a dildo in my pussy in the middle of the living room. There was hesitation, a quick battle of morals, then he was ripping the dildo out of my and thrusting in.

 

He was bigger than Rosie, thicker too. And His thumb kept playing with my clit as he fucked me. I came. He had made me cum. We fucked so many times, and he came inside me so many times. We kissed and fucked on every surface in the house. When I was more lucid he would get me drinks and food, then we would fuck again. He was rough and wild, and I loved it. 


	8. Chapter 8

** September 20th, 2017 **

 

Dear Diary,

 

My heat ended. Rosie was confused why I didn’t talk to her, I just said that my heat had been really hard to get though, she believed me. Mom and Dad came back home, they apologized for making me go though my heat alone. Erik and I stopped talking to each other. He barely talks to mom and dad, I barely speak to them either. I don't hang out with Rosie as much either.

  
Today she confronted me about it. I told her that I wanted to break up. She wanted a reason and I didn’t have one, not one I could tell her. Mom and Dad are worried about me. I know I’ve been more shut in since I became an Omega, but it’s been worse lately. I’m not sure what to do. 


	9. Chapter 9

** October 6th, 2017 **

 

Dear Diary,

 

I’ve been talking to Carlos a lot lately. He was on the track team with me during high school, and he’s been going to college in Sacramento. I told him I’ve been having a lot of problems lately, and he said if I wanted I could move in with him and his sister. They live in a two bedroom apartment. I’d have to pay rent but I could stay their a month or so until I found a job. 

 

I said yes.


	10. Chapter 10

** October 12th, 2017 **

 

Dear Diary,

 

I started packing. Mom and Dad don’t know where this came from but they're letting me go. I still haven’t said one word to Erik. Rosie has been avoiding me too, understandable. 

 

Me and Carlos have been talking a lot though. He’s nice, I had always thought so. Honestly it just feels good to have a friend during this. His sister is pretty nice too, she’s older by a few years and she’s a beta like Carlos. Honestly I’m just glad not to be living with any more Alphas. 

 

I’m leaving tomorrow. I ended up renting a small truck, enough to carry my things. I don’t really need a bed, the couch is a fold out. So I didn’t need to bring any furniture. The road trip will be long, but I have plans of listening to audiobooks the entire way. I have Lord of the flies, so it will be a very fun drive. 

 

I’m scarred. Not of the move, well kind of the move. I know I’m running away. But sometimes I think you have too. I’m glad I started this diary. I think it’s really helped me through a lot, even if I don't write in it everyday like I’m supposed to. Maybe one day I’ll be able to speak to Erik, apologize to Rosie, look my parents in the face again. For now, I will run away. Maybe it will give me time to fix things.


	11. Chapter 11

** June 7th, 2018 **

 

Dear Diary,

 

It’s funny. The last time I wrote in this, I was on my way to a brand new world. It’s been almost a year now, since I first started this diary. A lot has happened since then. I ended up finding the Diary a few weeks ago, but I was really up for writing in it. I think I mentioned before that I like writing in diaries when something life changing is happening in my life. Well, that was yesterday. 

 

But you probably want to be caught up first. So I had moved to Sacramento. My second week in town I managed to get a job at a toy store. I was pretty good with people so that was a good choice. My boss is a asshole of an Alpha and he's discriminatory towards Omegas, but I need the money. Ive been working there for quite a while. 

 

I’ve been living with Carlos and his sister Jane. Carlos is going to college to be a dental assistant, Jane is in med school. I’m not going to college. SO I’ve been spending most of my time cleaning and cooking, being domestic. I know it's a bit of a stereotype but I don’t really mind. 

 

I started realizing something was off not long after moving. After all, my heat wasn’t coming. At first it didn’t bother me too much, after all I had only had two heats before and it was still supposed to come randomly. However they didn’t come at all. I ended up going to the doctor, it was then that I found out I was pregnant.

 

The next week or so really sucked. I forced myself to get out of bed and go to work, I avoid talking to anyone that I could. Eventually Carlos sat me down and made me tell him everything. It actaully felt really nice to get it off my chest. Of course it wasn’t like abortion was on the table, unless I decided to do it illegally. So I got ready to have a child.

 

Over the next few months, Carlos became a rock for me. When i was stressed or over emotional, he was there for me. It was only natural that we got together. Jane was happy for us, apparently Carlos had a crush on me for a while. 

 

Yesterday I had a child. She was a baby girl. She had bright curly red hair and these gorgeous green eyes. Despite the hair, she looked just like me, well, like my brother too, but like me. I named her Nova, for a new beginning. The feeling of her in my arms just made everything worth it. Carlos stood next to me, and for the first time I felt like I was part of a family again.


	12. Chapter 12

** September 13th, 2018 **

 

Dear Diary,

 

I hate the fact that my last entry was such a happy note. Now I have to ruin it with something sad. Me and Carlos broke up. Honestly, it's been coming for a while now. Their might be a reason why Omega and Beta relationships don’t always work. He’s so sweet and caring. He takes care of me. 

 

Maybe it was just too soon. Hell, I only turned 19 a little while ago, and despite having Nova, I’m still practically a child. I wish I could bring myself to mary Carlos. I wish that I could marry a Dental assistant and live in a house with a white picket fence. And part of me wants that safety. But I can’t let myself. 

 

Maybe it’s the sex. It’s always missionary, and I don’t really mind that. But he always asked if it was okay. He never did anything while I was pregnant either… but I guess the belly was a bit of a turn off. But the heats are the worst. He can’t really satisfy me durring them, can’t keep up with me. Beta’s don’t have high sex drives, and I know he’s trying… but I just can’t take it. He always asks if I’m okay, not just sex but all the time. I know I should love how much he adores me, but I just fatasize about someone rough. 

 

I need an Alpha…

 

So I left. 


	13. Chapter 13

** October 25th, 2018 **

 

Dear Diary,

 

I have started working at a small company. Its this small toy development company, about 500 employees. I just answer phones right now, but I make more than I did at Fun Gadgets, the toy store I used to work at. There is this sweet woman who works with me, Ellen. The two of us have become fairly good friends. She has a little boy named Sam, and sometimes we’ll help each other out with babysitting. It makes it so much easier to go on dates, not that I’ve been doing a lot of that. It makes it easier to deal with my heats. Nova goes to the company daycare when I’m at work, I wish I didn't have to be at work all this time. 

 

The two of us live in this crappy studio apartment. I know I have to find something better for when she's older, but I just don’t have the money right now. I haven’t told Mom or Dad. I’ve talked to them, but I never told them about Nova. I certainly haven’t been to see them. 

 

I’ve started writing. Maybe it’s the Diary, but I’ve started writing a story about a little girl called Nova. In the stories she is five. She has all these silly imaginary adventures. They're all just short stories, but I like them. 

 

Nova is still young, about four months old. Her hair has turned brown, apparently it was just red at the beginning. Her eyes are still so very green. She’s started making these cute noises and she’s crawling all over the place. Luckily there's not to much to baby proof in a studio apartment. I love her so much.


	14. Chapter 14

** December 10th, 2018 **

 

The Holiday season is so busy at L.T.M.L. So many orders and so many calls. I’ve been working overtime lately. I know that Nova’s first Christmas won't be something she’ll remember, but I think I have a good shot at getting a promotion if I do well. Maybe that’ll be enough to get us into a two bedroom apartment, give Nova her own room. 

 

She's such a sweet girl, she said her first word recently. Snow, surprisingly enough. We were watching a Christmas movie and I was talking about how I had never seen it, growing up in Las Vegas will do that to you. Then she said it back to me. I actually called Ellen on the phone to tell her all about it. I can’t wait to show her real snow some day.


	15. Chapter 15

** January 14th, 2019 **

 

Dear Diary,

 

If I didn’t have Nova, I would kill myself.


	16. Chapter 16

** July 17, 2020 **

 

Dear Diary,

 

I found this in a box the other day. It was nice going through it. Of course the last page left a sour taste in my mouth. I’m pretty sure what I must have been referring too at the time. I ended up getting a promotion right after the new year, I was a secretary for a department manager. SO it was a pretty hefty pay increase.

 

Of course the guy just had to be a sexist asshole. About a week into the job, he had raped me. There for my previous entry. It took me so long to say anything about it. Another year. He was an Alpha, and exactly the things I hated about Alphas. He wasn’t just sexist towards Omegas, but towards women too, I didn’t think there was anyone like that anymore.

 

He raped me several times. Not long after I started working, I was pregnant again. It was horrible and scary. He liked that he had done that to me. He kept trying to mark me, but the mark refused to scar. He would beat me because of it. Apparently it was my fault I didn’t want him bad enough. I’m glad we never bonded.

 

On October 13th, my second child was born. I named him Leon, hoping he could bring me courage. I know I should have put him up for adoption, but I just couldn’t. I loved him immediately and I needed more in my live to love. He had such beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. Drew seemed to think I kept him because he told me too. Maybe I did, but I loved all the same.

 

It wasn’t long till I was pregnant again...

 

It was around February that I finally worked up the courage to file a lawsuit. He was sent to jail and I received a hefty pay out. I got his position as well, I had been doing his job anyways. No other Omega was as high in the company as I was, and that was a badge of pride in of itself. For the next few months I focused on Nova and Leon. I took care of them, Ellen helping me along the way. My job took a lot out of me as well.

  
So, I decided to write today because I have a date. He works at the company daycare, and he takes care of the younger kids, both Nova and Leon. We’ve met a few time and he’s pretty charming. He’s also an omega. I know it's weird for two Omegas to date, but I want to give it a try. Plus, I’m not as weak as a lot of Omegas.


	17. Chapter 17

** July 18th, 2020 **

 

Dear Diary,

 

The date went beautifully. He was the perfect gentleman, but a complete nerd at the same time. That is very important. We talked for hours upon hours, and I didn’t get home until three in the morning. Ellen was so happy when I told her the next morning. Nova seemed to have missed me, but I like to think she was happy for me too. 


	18. Chapter 18

** August 9th, 2020 **

 

Dear Diary,

 

Me and Victor had sex. I ended up helping him through his heat. It was… an odd experience, not bad just odd. See, He doesn’t like penetrating someone during his heat, so I ended up fucking him, with a strap on of course. We mostly did a lot of oral. Like I said, interesting. 

 

I’m pretty far along, very close to having my child. Just like my kids before, I haven’t found out their gender yet, I like for it to be a surprise. Victor keeps asking me if I’m going to give her up for adoption, or keep her. Usually Omega’s give up their children this early in their life, but I want them. If I couldn’t see Nova or Leon, I think I’d explode. Plus, If I hadn’t had Nova, I probably wouldn’t be there. I have a few ideas for names, but nothing solid yet.


	19. Chapter 19

**September 3rd, 2020**

 

Dear Diary,

 

The nurses are mad at me, but I just had to write this all down. Asha was born today. She is so pretty, Blonde hair and these big blue eyes. She looks just like a little angel. I can definitely see her being very girly, unlike her sister who might be leaning more towards the tomboy spectrum of things.

 

Victor is nice. He was here today, as was Ellen. You know, even Jane and Carlos showed up. It was nice seeing them and I promised we would catch up when life got back to a normal pace. Seeing them brought up some things of my past. I haven’t talked to my family in so long, and I think I want to do that. However I might wait till the kids get a little older. Traveling with Asha right now would be a bad idea.

 

I like Victor, but I don’t think it will work out. Not because we're both Omegas. I just think we work better as friends… I think he thinks that too.


	20. Chapter 20

** November 25th, 2021 **

 

Dear Diary,

 

I had to dig through the house to find you. I’m glad I did though. About a week ago I called up my mom. She was so happy to hear from me. We didn’t talk for long but I asked if I could come home for thanksgiving, she said yes.

 

It was hell getting the kids In the car, luckily Jane and Carlos were going home for the holidays as well, we all ended up renting a minivan. Nova had turned into quite the chatterbox lately, not to mention the fact we had to keep stopping the car for potty breaks. It was pretty nice. 

Mom and Dad were surprised to see the kids when I got there. I hadn’t warned them. However mom took to them immediately. She asked if I was with anyone at the moment, I said no. 

 

While in town I visited Rosie. She had been going to college for a law degree. The two of us got coffee and caught up. I told her about the kids, and she asked if one of them was hers. I said no.

 

Seeing Erik again was hard. He was 25 now, and he was working as an Architect. He had always been a creative math geek. He took to the kids pretty well, and although things were awkward between us, we were talking. 

 

Mom was so proud to hear I was leading the Advertisement department at L.T.M.L. After all, it was quite a well known toy company now. They had been scarred that I might never make more of myself, I had been scared of that too. 

 

My room was just a guest room now. None of my things were their, but It still held plenty from my childhood. There were still the stars on the ceiling, they no longer glowed. The chips on the wall where I picked at it had never been fixed. The ceiling fan still had one light bulb missing. 

 

I took Erik up to my room and we talked. I told him about Nova and he looked like he would rather be anywhere else. I told him I didn’t want him to be Nova’s dad. Though if he wanted to be her uncle I would like that very much. He agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

**August 25th, 2023**

 

Dear Diary, 

 

I found you again. It’s been almost two years since I last wrote in you. I still work at L.T.M.L. So not much has changed there. I still haven’t met the perfect mate, so nothing’s changed there. Nova is 5 now, which means today was her first day of school.

 

I’m so proud of her. She reminds me a lot of me when I was her age. She’s active and social, and far too cuddly for her own good. Leon is just as much as a handful, and just as talkative as Nova. The only problem with him is I can barely understand anything out of his mouth. Asha is such a shy little baby, but she’s so insanely curious. She’s been talking for a bit now, started late. She tries so hard to be helpful, but the poor baby is so clumsy. 

 

Erik comes by almost once a month. He can make his own hours so he makes the time to see Nova. Nova loves him, and I wish I could tell her that he’s her dad. That would just open up far to many problems though. 

 

Victor and Carlos are getting married. I’m pretty happy for them. Honestly I knew they would get together since I had Asha and I saw them making eyes at each other in the hospital waiting room. Ellen might be hitting on my brother, and honestly I don’t know how i feel about that… I’ll have to see.

 

Do you remember those short stories i used to right? Jane has been urging me to make them into a book. She has a friend who’s an illustrator and she’s set up a date for us to meet up. Nova is ecstatic about it, then again the books are basically all about her so I can see why. Life is good. 


	22. Chapter 22

** July 13th, 2025 **

 

Dear Diary, 

 

Today I am getting married. The dress is beautiful. Its white and perfect. It took so long to find. The cake is way to large and far too expensive. In fact this entire ordeal is far to expensive. But It's really nice. 

 

Ellen is my maid of Honor, of course Rosie and Jane are my bridesmaids. Well, Nova is my bridesmaid as well. We ended up having two bachelorette parties, one in Vegas, the other at Disney World. 

 

Asha is my flower girl, and she absolutely loves her dress. Nova keeps trying to talk me into letting her wear pants, but I know she loves dressing up. Leon is the ring bearer, and he looks so dashing in his little bow tie. 

 

Then there's my fiance, groom, future husband. Keith is 30, four years older than me. He works as a publisher for a children's book company. We had spoken a few times over the phone, due to work. However he recognized my name when I was trying to get my first book published. He helped me out a lot with the whole process. Then, it kind of evolved from there.

 

Keith is an Alpha, but it doesn’t matter too much. About five months into our relationship, he asked if he could bite me. I said yes. After that… it became the natural thing to get married.  I’m scarred… no, that's not the right word. I’m anxious. I’m worried, excited, and freaking out at the same time. I have to go. Ellen says that it's time. Wish me luck...


	23. Chapter 23

** December 25th, 2038 **

 

Dear Diary, 

 

I found you while I was cleaning up some things in the attic earlier this week. I knew just then that you would make the perfect gift for Asha. See, earlier this year she turned 18. Like me, finding out she was an Omega was a very stressful time. Like me she wished she was a beta, like Nova had been. She even wished she could be alpha like her older brother. Instead she got stuck with the short end of the stick.,

 

I just want to tell you, this is not the short end of the stick. Sure my life might have been difficult, but it would have been just as hard if I had been an ALpha or a Beta. If I had never been an Omega, I never would have been blessed with such beautiful children, such a handsome husband, and such wonderful friends. 

 

I know while reading through this, you have learned things about me that I never told you. Also the sex parts might have been a bit yucky for you. You might wish you didn’t know the things, but every entry was a large part of my life. It played a part in making me the woman I am today. 

 

Asha, I love you. And I know you are going to grow to be an amazing woman. 

 

Merry Christmas Angel.


End file.
